


Young Purrs

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Lily Pads in Lakes [5]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Double Drabble, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Upon further inspection, however, Hop Pop started to notice something he didn't before.
Relationships: Hopadiah "Hop Pop" Plantar/Sprig Plantar
Series: Lily Pads in Lakes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558144
Kudos: 4





	Young Purrs

It was just one of those sleepless nights he supposed.

Hopediah pulled Sprig closer, who wanted to sleep next to him that night. He figured he'd take a break, try to get some sleep so he wasn't exhausted the next day, but all that happened thus far was lying in bed almost tossing around. It felt almost hopeless trying to do that for the night. His eyes laid upon Sprig, who was happily sleeping in his arm. Upon further inspection, however, Hop Pop started to notice something he didn't before.

Sprig's body was vibrating through every exhale, and a near silent sound came from him. He listened in closer and carefully. Once he did, he heard Sprig was somehow _purring_. He didn't know how that was possible, only that he thought he heard that being the case a few times, but there he was listening to him purring. It was rather adorable, kind of making Hop Pop wish Sprig purred more often.

If he wasn't able to sleep, even if he'd hate himself later, he wouldn't mind it too much really. Hop Pop laid his head on top of Sprig's head.

He'd at least get to hear Sprig all night.


End file.
